wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Rozwiązywanie wielce przez widzów oklaskiwane. Przedstawienie noszące tytuł równie nowy, jak zajmujący: „Rozbójnicy z Ciemnego Lasu” było dziełem sztuki zasługującym na uwagę. Ułożone ściśle wedle starożytnych reguł sztuki dramatycznej, odznaczało się jednością czasu, akcyi i miejsca. Wstęp do niego dokładnie obznajmiał z charakterem osób działających, intryga wprowadzała je w nadzwyczajne zawikłania, rozwiązanie zaś zręcznie rozplątywało intrygę, a chociaż zakończenia takiego się domyślano, to przecież wywoływało ono zawsze efekt pożądany. Zresztą myliłaby się bardzo publiczność, gdyby oczekiwała ze strony rodziny Kaskabel przedstawienia jakiejś nowomodnej komedyi, w której wszelkie szczegóły życia prywatnego rozgrywają się na scenie z całym naturalizmem, i w której, chociaż może niekoniecznie tryumfuje zbrodnia, to przecież cnota nie zyskuje należytej nagrody. O, nie! w końcowej scenie „Rozbójników z Ciemnego Lasu” niewinność zostaje nagrodzoną jak się należy, a przewrotność odnosi zasłużoną karę w sposób odpowiedni. Policya pojawia się nagle w chwili, kiedy się wydawało, że wszystko ginie bez nadziei, a kiedy zabiera zbrodniarzy, to sala trzęsie się od oklasków. Nie ma też wątpliwości, że dramat tem napisanoby w stylu prostym, potężnym, przystępnym, bez uwzględniania jakichś gramatyk lub stylistyk i bez owych pretensyonalnych neologizmów, wyrażeń górnolotnych lub realistycznych nowej szkoły, – gdyby go kiedy napisano. Ale go nie napisano tak jak nie wygłaszano, i dlatego można go było odgrywać na wszystkich scenach i na wszystkich deskach teatralnych na obu półkach. Wielka to zaleta przedstawień mimicznych, nie mówiąc już o tem, że przy takich utworach literatury unika się najzupełniej błędów gramatycznych i stylistycznych. Autorem arcydzieła tego, o którem mówimy, był sam Cezar Kaskabel. „Arcydzieł”, powiadamy, a dowodem najlepszym na to jest, że razem i w starym i nowym świecie przedstawiono je dotychczas trzy tysiące sto siedmdziesiąt razy! Ułożył je zaś w taki sposób, by uwydatnić jak najstaranniej specyalne talenta każdego z członków trupy, talenta tak urozmaicone a nadzwyczajne, że nigdy nigdzie równie pięknego zbioru nie przedstawił publiczność żaden zarządca żadnej trupy ani stałej ani podróżującej. Mistrze współczesnej dramaturgii bardzo słusznie ogłosili zasadę: „Musisz się zawsze na scenie starać o to, ażeby widzowie albo się śmiali, albo płakali, gdyż inaczej będą poziewali”. Jeżeli przeto na tym pewniku polega wartość dramatu, to „Rozbójnicy z Ciemnego Lasu” zasługują stokrotnie na nazwę arcydzieła. Widzowie na przedstawieniu tej sztuki śmieją się do łez, a płaczą – również do łez. Nie ma ani jednej sceny, ani kawałka sceny, w czasie której najbezmyślniejszy widz mógłby poczuć pragnienie otworzenia ust do ziewania; jeżeliby zaś powstało u niego takie pragnienie w skutek jakiegoś ataku dyspepsyi, to początek ziewania natychmiast u niego przeszedłby w łkanie lub chichot, Jak wszystkie dramata starannie ułożone, tak i ten był jasny, zrozumiały, stanowczy a prosty i w zawiązaniu swojem i w rozwinięciu. Wydarzenia następowały po sobie w następstwie tak logicznem, że należało przypuścić, iż mogły wydarzyć się w rzeczywistości. Niechaj osądzi to sam czytelnik z następującego, rozumie się zwięzłego, streszczenia. Były to dzieje dwojga kochanków wzajemnie się ubóstwiających, – a zaraz tu dodamy że Napoleona była ukochaną, a Sander młodym kochankiem. Ale, niestety, Sander jest ubogim, a matka Napoleony, dumna Kornelia, nie chce słyszeć o takim związku! Szczególnie nowe zawikłania w intrydze stanowi fakt, że przebieg pięknego romansu natrafia na niezmierną trudność w skutek tego, że znajduje się długi, chudy konkurent. Clovy, którego kieszenie tak pełne są złota, jak czaszka pozbawiona mózgu i że matka, – a tu może właśnie genialność autora w najokazalszem przedstawia się świetle, – która zwraca głównie na złoto uwagę, życzy sobie właśnie oddać mu córkę. Byłoby zaiste trudną rzeczą ułożyć intrygę zręczniej uczynić ją bardziej zajmującą. Nie trzeba dodawać, że przebrzydły Clovy wprawdzie ust nie otwiera, ale że widzowie mimowoli przypuszczają, iż palnie lada chwila jakąś niedorzeczność. Jest śmiesznym w odzieży, w postaci, w ruchach, a ma zazwyczaj wtykania wszędzie długiego swojego nosa. A kiedy wchodzi ze swoimi dwoma podarunkami weselnymi, Johnem Bullem, małpą rozdziawiającą gębę od ucha do ucha, i Dżakiem, papugą (jedynym artystą mówiącym w tej sztuce), to wywołuje efekt nie dający się opisać. Wkrótce jednakowoż milknie śmiech hałaśliwy w obec głębokiego zmartwienia obojga kochanków, którzy tylko ukradkiem widywać się mogą. Otóż nadchodzi dzień fatalny zawarcia związku, do którego Kornelia córkę swoją przymusza. Napoleona przystrojoną jest prześlicznie, ale twarzyczka jej zmartwiona uosobieniem jest rozpaczy. I rzeczywiście: zbrodnią się wydaje oddawać tę gołębicę owemu przebrzydłe wyglądającemu bogaczowi. Wszystko to dzieje się na łące przed kościołem. Odzywa się dzwon; drzwi się rozwierają; orszak weselny ma właśnie wstąpić w bramy kościoła. Sander klęczy na stopniach marmurowych: muszą go stratować, jeżeli chcą przejść. Na ten widok serce się rozdziera. Nagle pojawia się młody rycerz, a ściany płócienne drżą na jego widok. Jest to Jan, brat nieszczęśliwej panny młodej. Powraca on z wojen, zwyciężywszy wszystkich swych wrogów, których narodowości można zmieniać stosownie do tego, w jakim kraju odbywa się przedstawienie: Anglików w Ameryce, Rosyan w Turcyi, Francuzów w Niemczech i tak dalej, ad infinitum. Dzielny a kochający brat Jan pojawia się w chwili stanowczej i na swój sposób zamierza ze wszystkiem się załatwić. Dowiedziawszy się, że Sander kocha Napoleonę i doznaje wzajemności, natychmiast potężną prawicą chwyta za ramię Clovy’ego i wyzywa go na pojedynek; ten zaś takim przejęty jest strachem, że z chęcią wyrzeka się wszelkich pretensyi do narzeczonej. Już to samo wystarczyłoby do zrobienia dramatu zajmującym i zapełnionym ożywionemi scenami. Ale tu jeszcze nie koniec! Zastraszony pan młody zwraca się ku Kornelii, ażeby zwolnić ją z przyrzeczenia. Ale Kornelia znikła. Wszyscy zaczynają ją szukać, – ale niepodobna jej znaleźć! Naraz słychać krzyki z sąsiedniego lasu. Sander poznaje głos Kornelii, a chociaż tu chodzi i przyszłą jego świekrę, – on się nie waha, tylko pędzi na jej ratunek. Widocznie bowiem dumną niewiastę porwali ludzie Frakassara, a może i sam Frakassar, sławny naczelnik rozbójników w Ciemnym Lesie! I rzeczywiście tak się stało. Podczas gdy Jan pozostaje przy siostrze, aby jej bronić w razie niebezpieczeństwa, Clovy ciągnie za sznur u dzwonu i alarmuje mieszkańców. Słychać wystrzał, – a publiczność byłoby ze sceny doprowadzić nerwy publiczności do większego naprężenia. W tej chwili p. Kaskabel w oryginalnym stroju kalabryjskim straszliwego Frakkassara, pojawia się na scenie na czele swych ludzi, unosząc Kornelię pomimo mężnego jej oporu. Ale bohaterski młodzieniec powraca na czele oddziału policyi w butach sięgających po biodra. Kornelia zostaje wybawioną, rozbójnicy idą do więzienia, a szczęśliwy Sander żeni się ze swoją ukochaną Napoleoną. Słuszność nakazuje wyznać, że ze względu na nieliczny personal aktorów, główna gromada rozbójników nie pojawia się wcale na scenie a także i plutonu policyi nie widać. Jest już obowiązkiem Clovy’ego poza sceną naśladować krzyki tych osób, a czyni on to zazwyczaj tak zręcznie, że złudzenie bywa kompletne. Co do naczelnika rozbójników, to musi on sam sobie nakładać na ręce kajdany, bo nie ma komu mu ich nałożyć. Z tem wszystkiem jednakowoż z naciskiem wypada zaznaczyć, że efekt tego zakończenia, – dzięki znakomitej grze aktorów – bywa nadzwyczajnym. Otóż taki to wytwór potężnej fantazyi Karkabela miał się odegrać w cyrku permskim. Powodzenie było niewątpliwe, jeżeli aktorzy przejmą się swojem zadaniem. Zazwyczaj tak bywało; p. Kaskabel straszliwym umiał być rozbójnikiem; Kornelia imponowała swoją dumną postacią; Jan prawdziwym był rycerzem starożytnym; Sander sympatycznie wyglądał, a Napoleona serce każdego musiała wzruszyć. Ale wyznać należy, że rodzina Kaskabelów w owym dniu nie była w odpowiedniem usposobieniu. Smutne spojrzenia i smutne serca były w około; na deskach teatralnych bywają one wielką przeszkodą. Roztargnienie nie dozwoli przejąć się rolami, brak usposobienia nie dozwoli przejąć się rolami, brak usposobienia nie dozwoli ruchom nadać wyrazistości. Być może, że sceny smutne tem bardziej będą wzruszające, iż każdemu aktorowi naprawdę chciało się płakać, ale w scenach komicznych i wesołych, przedstawienie mogłoby, wedle wyrażenia się autora, zakończyć się zupełnem fiaskiem. Obiad zastawiono na stole. Na widok krzesła jeszcze opróżnionego, – przedstawiającego zapowiedź zbliżającej się rozłąki, – ogólny smutek się powiększył jeszcze, jeżeli to było możliwe. Nikomu nie chciało się ani jeść, ani pić. Sytuacya była taka, że mogła do wściekłości doprowadzić najłagodniejszego manażera. Kaskabel znieść tego nie mógł, a gdy mógł, toby nie chciał. On sam jadł za czterech wyrobników i pił tyleż. Dlaczego inni nie mieli mu wtórować? – Słuchajcie no! – zawołał nakoniec. – Czy długo tego będzie? Nie widzę nic prócz twarzy długich jak moje ramię w około stołu, począwszy od ciebie, Kornelio, a skończywszy na Napoleonie. Jeszcze tylko Clovy wygląda znośnie! Otóż wypraszam to sobie, bardzo a bardzo to sobie wypraszam! Chcę widzieć w około siebie twarze rozjaśnione. Dzisiaj wieczorem każdy musi odegrać swoją rolę z uśmiechem na twarzy i furorę wywołać i rozentuzyazmować publiczność! Powiadam że każdy musi, lub, na krew przodków moich….! Kaskabel musiał być doprowadzamy do największej złości, ażeby wygłosić tak straszne zaklęcie, a kto je usłyszał, ten wiedział, że musi być posłusznym. Okropny ten wybuch jednakowoż nie przeszkodził Kakabelowi spłodzić w wynalazczej swej głowie nowego wspaniałego pomysłu, co nie bywa rzeczą niezwykłą w nadzwyczajnych okolicznościach. Postanowił on uzupełnić swój dramat, albo raczej urozmaicić jego inscenizowanie; później się dowiemy, w jaki sposób. Powiedzieliśmy że dotychczas, z powodu braku osób działających, rozbójnicy i ich prześladowcy pozostawali niewidzialnymi. Rozbójnik Frakassar upersonifikowany przez Kaskabela wystarczył do wywołania przerażenia. Jednakowoż sądził on bardzo słusznie, że efekt będzie znacznie większy, jeżeli w scenie ostatniej brak ten jakoś się uzupełni. Zamierzał tedy na ten wieczor zaangażować kilka innych osób. Na szczęście przecież miał pod ręką właśnie Ortika i Kirszewa. Dlaczegożby ci „uczciwi marynarze” nie mieli się zgodzić na objęcie roli rozbójników? Przed powstaniem tedy od stołu, wytłómaczył wymienionym, o co chodzi, i dodał: – Czy nie zechcielibyście wy obydwaj wziąć udziału w przedstawieniu? Oddalibyście mi prawdziwie przyjacielską usługę! – Dlaczego nie? – odrzekł Ortik. – Ja chętnie się zgodzę, a pewnie także i Kirszew: co myślisz? Kirszew zgodził się również, gdyż obydwom chodziło jeszcze o utrzymanie dobrych stosunków z gospodarzami. – A zatem dobrze, moi przyjaciele! – mówił dalej Kaskabel. – Zresztą chodzi tylko o to, byście za mną wbiegli na scenę, skoro nadejdzie chwila stosowna, i abyście mnie naśladowali w marszczeniu czoła, wymachiwaniu rękami i nogami i ryczeniu z wściekłości. Obaczycie, że nie ma nic łatwiejszego! Założę się o sto przeciw jednemu, że zrobicie furorę! Potem jeszcze po chwili namysłu dodał: – Ale, ale; z was dwóch będą tylko dwaj rozbójnicy. To nie bardzo wystarczy. Przecież Frakassar rozporządzał całą szajką. Gdybym mógł dostać jeszcze jakich pięciu lub sześciu, to zrobiłoby to jeszcze większe wrażenie! Czy nie moglibyście mi wyszukać w mieście gdzie kilku mężczyzn bez zatrudnienia, którzyby nie wzgardzili flaszką wódki i zarobkiem po pół rubla? Ortik spojrzał z ukosa na Kirszewa. – Myślę, że moglibyśmy, panie Kaskabelu. Wczoraj wieczorem w karczmie poznaliśmy się z kilku towarzyszami. – Sprowadźcież mi ich, Ortiku. Sprowadźcie ich na dzisiejszy wieczór, a będziemy mieli niezrównane powodzenie! – Zrobimy to dla pana. – Bardzo dobrze, moi przyjaciele!… Ach, jakież to będzie przedstawienie! Jaka sensacya dla publiczności! Kiedy zaś obaj marynarze oddalili się i znikli z oczu, pan Kaskabel wybuchł śmiechem tak serdecznym, że kilka guzików jego kamizelki rozleciało się po całym pokoju. Kornelia obawiała się, że dostanie konwulsyi. – Cezarze, nie powinieneś śmiać się w taki sposób zaraz po jedzeniu! – rzekła do niego: – Kornelio, kochanko, czy twój małżonek się uśmiechnął? Ależ bynajmniej nie jestem w takiem usposobieniu. Jeżeli to się stało, to zupełnie bezwiednie. W sercu mi smutno! Tylko pomyśl! Już pierwsza godzina! A naszego kochanego p. Sergiusza jeszcze nie ma! I nie pojawi się z pewnością na czas, aby wystąpić jako prestydygitator trupy! Czyż mogłoby się wydarzyć większe nieszczęście? I kiedy Kornelia powróciła do swych strojów, on wyszedł, powiedziawszy tylko, że ma kilka koniecznych sprawunków do załatwienia. Przedstawienie miało się rozpocząć o godzinie czwartej, ażeby oszczędzić sztucznego światła, do którego nie było przyborów w cyrku permskim! A zresztą, czyliż buzia Napoleony nie była dość świeżutką, a postać jej matki dość okazałą, by miały obawiać się światła dziennego choćby w południe? Trudno opisać wrażenie wywołane w miasteczku przez sensacyjny afisz Cezara Kaskabela, nie mówiąc już o bębnie wielkim Clovy’ego, który przez całą godzinę warczał po ulicach. Był on zdolny wyrwać z uśpienia wszystkie carskie dziedziny! Skutek był taki, że przed godziną oznaczoną wielkie tłumy zgromadziły się w cyrku. Przyszedł gubernator permski ze żoną i dziećmi; przyszli liczni jego podwładni, kilku oficerów z cytadeli, wielu kupców zgromadzonych w mieście na jarmark, – słowem zebranie było olbrzymie. U wejścia już muzyka grała z należytym impetem: Sander, Napoleona i Clovy „pracowali” na waltornii, trombonie i tamburynie; Kornelia w cielistych trykotach i buraczkowej sukni prezydowała przy wielkim bębnie. Straszliwa dyzharmonia zastosowaną była do uszu muzyków! Sam zaś Cezar Kaskabel potężnym swym głosem wołał w zrozumiałym rosyjskim języku: – Proszę zająć miejsca! Siadajcie, panie i panowie! Tylko czterdzieści kopiejek miejsce siedzące, bez różnicy. Teraz czas zajmować miejsca! A skoro panie i panowie zajęli miejsca na ławkach cyrku, znikła orkiestra, gdyż jej członkowie musieli wykonywać różne punkta programu. Pierwsza część programu odbyła się nadzwyczaj gładko. Mała Napoleona na wyprężonej linie, młody Sander w swoich sztukach łamanych, małpa i papuga w swych figlach, a oboje państwo Kaskabel w produkcyach siły muszkułów, wywołali należyte wrażenie. Rzęsiste oklaski pozyskał na równi z innymi Jan także. Ponieważ myśli miał czem innem zaprzątnięte, przeto w kuglarskich jego produkcyach ręce nie zawsze odznaczały się zwykłą wprawnością, ale nie dostrzegł tego nikt oprócz jego mistrza, a z publiczności nikt nie mógł przypuścić, by myśli jego gdzieindziej błądziły. Wielkie wrażenie wywołała ludzka piramida, poprzedzająca pauzę i na ogólne żądanie musiano ją powtórzyć. Istotnie zdumiewającym był humor i werwa p. Kaskabela przy przedstawianiu różnych artystów i rozglądaniu się domagającem się zasłużonych oklasków. Nigdy nadzwyczajny ten człowiek nie udowodnił lepiej, do jakiego stopnia zdeterminowany mąż zdolny jest panować nad sobą. Honor rodziny Kaskabel nie był narażony; Nazwisko to odtąd Moskale mogli wymawiać tylko z szacunkiem i podziwem! Jeżeli jednakowoż widzowie z zajęciem śledzili przebieg pierwszej części programu, to jakże niecierpliwie oczekiwali rozpoczęcia drugiej! Przez przeciąg całego antraktu o niczem innem nie mówiono. Pauza trwała dziesięć minut: czas ten wystarczył ażeby na dworze zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, – poczem wrócono napowrót i ani jedno miejsce nie zostało próżne. Ortik i Kirszew przed godziną powrócili ze sześciu statystami, którymi, jak czytelnik odgadnie, byli ich dawni towarzysze, z którymi się spotkali w górach Uralskich. Pan Kaskabel zrobił przegląd nowych swych aktorów. – Dobre głowy! – mówił. – Dobre twarze! Dobrze zbudowane członki! Może nieco zbyt łagodna powierzchowność, jak na rozbójników! Ale przy pomocy peruk rozwichrzonych i bród odpowiednich, coś da się z nich zrobić! Ponieważ zaś mieli wystąpić aż pod sam koniec przedstawienia, przeto miał czasu dosyć do ustrojenia swych rekrutów, nastroszenia ich czupryn, zaopatrzenia ich w różne przybory, – słowem do zrobienia z nich pokaźnych rozbójników! Wreszcie Clovy zapukał trzy razy. W takiej chwili w zwykłym teatrze zasłona się podnosi w chwili, kiedy milknie orkiestra. Jeżeli tym razem się nie podniosła, to przychodziło to stąd, że cyrkowe budynki nie posiadają zasłon nawet wtedy, gdy je się zamienia na sceny. Jednakowoż niechaj nikt nie sądzi ażeby nie było dekoracyj, a przynajmniej czegoś, coby je przedstawiało. Po lewej stronie wielka szafa z krzyżem na drzwiach wymalowanym przedstawiała kościół albo kaplicę, której nawa była oczywiście za sceną! W środku była łąka przedstawiona przez arenę cyrkową. Po prawej stronie kilka gałęzi w drewnianych pakach zręcznie ustawionych dozwalał przypuszczać, że rozpoczyna się tam „Ciemny Las”. Przedstawienie rozpoczęło się pośród głębokiego milczenia. Jakże pięknie wyglądała Napoleona w ładnej swej sukience w paski, cokolwiek znoszonej, w zachwycającym kapelusiku, który jak kwiat rozłożył się na złocistych jej włoskach, a przedewszystkiem, jak lube, niewinne były jej oczęta! Pierwszy amant, Sander, w obcisłym spencerze koloru pomarańczowego, mocno spłowiałym już w fałdach rękawów, wyrażał jej swe uczucia tak miłosnemi spojrzeniami, że wyrazy nie mogłyby być wymowniejszymi. Jakże jednakowoż opisać w odpowiedni sposób postać Clovy’ego w niedorzecznej peruce z płomienisto czerwonych włosów kroczącego jak na szczudłach, na swoich długich i cienkich nogach, które rozstawiał w przeciwne strony; głupią jego, ale pretensyonalną powierzchowność, nos jego niemożliwie wydłużony; jakoteż małpę wykrzywiającą gębę i gadatliwą papugą, które szły za nim! Potem zaś pojawia się Kornelia, z której okrutna może być świekra! Bez litości odprawia Sandera, a przecie łatwo odgadnąć, że pod jej spłowiałą suknią bije serce godne matrony dawnych czasów. Bardzo podobał się Jan, kiedy się ukazał w stroju karabiniera. Bardzo smutno wyglądał nieszczęśliwy. Można było przypuścić, że myśli o czem innem, aniżeli o oddaniu swej roli. O ileż wolałby grać rolę Sandera, ale w obec Kajety, i w rzeczywistości ją poprowadzić do ołtarza. A jakież to było marnowanie czasu, kiedy na godziny zaledwie liczyć można ich pobyt blisko siebie! Jednakowoż sytuacya dramatyczna była tego rodzaju, że potrwała i aktora. Czyż mogło być inaczej: tylko pomyślny. Brat powracający z wojen, w stroju karabiniera, broniący siostry przed uprzedzeniami matki i śmiesznemi pretensyami głupca! Nadzwyczaj wspaniałą była scena pomiędzy Janem a Clovy’m. Ten ostatni drżał ze strachu tak, iż wydawało się, że słychać było szczekanie jego zębów, a nos jego wydłużał się jeszcze coraz to bardziej, dopóki nie wyglądał jak ostrze szpady, którą go przebito w tyle głowy tak, że przeszła przez środek twarzy. Właśnie wówczas dał się słyszeć za scenę głośny hałas. Młody Sander, uniesiony swem męstwem, a może w zamiarze samobójczym, bo życie mu stało się ciężarem, rzuca się w gęstwinę lasu z gałęzi na scenie. Publiczność słyszy hałas i szczęk broni, a potem wystrzał. Wtedy Frakassar, naczelnik rozbójników, wpada na scenę. Wygląda strasznie w swoich czerwonych trykotach, obecnie mocno zbielałych i w czarnej brodzie zrudziałej. Szajka jego rozbójników wpada za nim. Są między nimi Ortik i Kirszew, których nikt nie poznałby w perukach i brodach. Straszny naczelnik porywa Kornelię, Sander jak zwykle śpieszy jej na pomoc, – i tu wydawałoby się, że rozwiązanie nie odbędzie się w odpowiedni sposób, gdyż okoliczności się zmieniły. Dawniej bowiem, kiedy p. Kaskabel przedstawiał całą bandę opryszków w swej własnej tylko osobie, to Jan, Sander, ich matka, ich siostra a i Clovy, mogli jeszcze zagradzać mu drogę do czasu nadejścia policyi, którą markowano w oddaleniu za „dekoracyami”. Ale tu oto przy Frakassarze było ośmiu prawdziwych z krwi i kości, widzialnych zbójców, których nie tak łatwo jest pokonać. Zachodziła tedy kwestye, jak wszystko to się zakończy, aby naturalnie wyglądało. Nagle oddział kozaków wkracza do cyrku. Tego istotnie nikt się nie spodziewał! Rzecz była taka, że manażer Kaskabel nie szczędził trudu, ażeby jego przedstawienie jak najwspanialej było zaokrąglone. Personal był jak najkompletniejszy. Rozumie się, że było to wszystko jedno: policya czy kozacy. W okamgnieniu Ortika, Kirszewa i ich towarzyszy obalano na ziemię i związano, i to tem łatwiej, że należało do ich roli dać po udanych tylko oporze, Naraz pośród tego hałasu daje się słyszeć głos: – Mnie nie; dziękuje wam, dzielni kozacy! Tych ludzi trzymajcie; ja nie należę do szajki; ja jestem tylko aktorem! Czyjże to głos? Otóż Frakassara, albo raczej p. Kaskabela, których teraz stoi wolny, podczas gdy jego ludzi, okuci w kajdany, znajdują się w ręku władzy. A zatem stało się to naprawdę?! Tak jest, i był to właśnie ostatni wielki pomysł Cezara Kaskabela. Zaangażowawszy Ortika i jego wspólników do swej trupy, porozumiał się z policyą permską i powiedział jej, jak świetny może zrobić połów. Tłómaczy to pojawienie się w chwili stosownej kozaków, kiedy bieg sztuki wymagał ich nadejścia; mistrzowski plan udał się znakomicie; cała szajka miotała się nadaremnie w sieci władzy. Ale Ortik teraz zerwał się na nogi i wskazując kapitanowi kozaków p. Kaskabela, zawołał: – Oskarżam tego człowieka przed panem! On to politycznego skazańca wprowadził do Rosyi! Ach, zdradziłeś ty mnie, przeklęty ty linoskoku, to za to ja ciebie teraz zdradzę! – Zdradzaj sobie, ile tylko możesz, przyjacielu! – odrzekł Kaskabel, mrugając wesoło. – A skazaniec ten, którego wprowadził, jest zbiegiem z fortecy irkuckiej; nazwisko jego jest: hrabia Narkin! – Masz zupełną słuszność, Ortiku! Kornelia, dzieci jej i Kajeta skupiły się w gromadkę i z przerażeniem się przysłuchiwały. W tejże chwili jeden z widzów powstaje z siedzenia: jest to hrabia Narkin. – Otóż i on! – woła Ortik. – Tak jest, jestem hrabią Narkinem! – odpowiada p. Sergiusz spokojnie. – Tak, ale hrabią Narkinem wolnym za amnestyą! – woła Kaskabel wybuchając wesołym śmiechem. Jakież wrażenie to wywoływało u publiczności! Najobojętniejsze umysły musiały się poruszyć w obec tej mieszaniny rzeczywistości z fantazyą przedstawienia! Istotnie część widzów zapewne udała się do domów z przeświadczeniem, że „Rozbójnicy z Ciemnego Lasu” nie mogą się kończyć nigdy w inny sposób. Wystarczy słów kilka do wyjaśnienia wszystkiego. Od czasu, kiedy hr. Narkin na granicy Alaski został znaleziony przez Kaskabelów, upłynęło trzynaście miesięcy, w czasie których żadnych nie miał wiadomości z Rosyi. W jakiż bowiem sposób mogłyby się dostać do niego, gdy bawił między Indyanami Yukonu lub krajowcami na wyspach Lajchoskich? Nie wiedział zatem, że przed sześciu miesiącami ukaz cara Aleksandra II ułaskawił wszystkich politycznych skazańców tej samej co on kategoryi. Ojciec jego, książę, pisał do niego do Ameryki, że może teraz bezpiecznie powrócić; hrabia jednakowoż już wyjechał był z kraju i list powrócił do nadawcy. Można sobie wyobrazić niepokój księcia Narkina, kiedy przestały nadchodzić od syna wiadomości. Utracił wszelką nadzieję; myślał, że może umarł na wygnaniu. Zdrowie jego szwankowało, i był w stanie krytycznym, kiedy pewnej nocy p. Sergiusz przybył do zamku. Jakże niewypowiedzianą rozkoszą było dla księcia ujrzeć syna i oznajmić mu, iż jest wolnym! Hrabia nie chcąc oczywiście opuścić ojca po kilkogodzinnym pobycie w domu, posłał list do Kaskabela i uwiadomił go, że wszystko teraz w porządku i że niezawodnie przybędzie do cyrku przynajmniej na drugą część przedstawienia. Wówczas to panu Kaskabelowi przyszedł do głowy wspaniały pomysł, o którym teraz już wie czytelnik; postanowił on zarzucić sieć na Ortika i całą jego szajkę. Kiedy dowiedziano się o znaczeniu ostatniej sceny, widzowie popadli w formalny entuzyazm. Zewsząd ozwały się radosne „hurra!”, a kiedy kozacy wyprowadzili zbrodniarzy, towarzyszyły tym ostatnim okrzyki oburzenia. Także i panu Sergiuszowi trzeba było wytłómaczyć znaczenie tego połowu; jak to Kajeta odkryła przebrzydły spisek na niego i Kaskabelów; jak dziewczyna ta życie naraziła, zakradając się za marynarzami do lasu w nocy 6 lipca; jak wszystko opowiedziała Kaskabelowi i jak ten nie pisnął ani słowa o wszystkiem ani w obec hr. Narkina, ani w obec własnej żony. – Tajemnica przedemną, Cezarze, tajemnica? – zapytała się Kornelia w tonie udanego wyrzutu. – Pierwsza i ostatnia, żonusiu! Oczywiście ona mu już z góry przebaczyła. – Wszak wiesz, że milczałem nie z samolubstwa. Wybaczy mi pan hrabia to wyrażenie? – Nie mów mi pan „hrabia”. Będę dla was, moi przyjaciele, zawsze panem Sergiuszem, a także i dla ciebie, moje dziecię, – rzekł, obejmując ramieniem Kajetę.